


Retirement and other pleasures

by flickawhip



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: In Nemesis Miss Marple earns 20 000 pounds and states that she doesn't want to save the money, but instead wants to use it for her own amusement. I've always wondered what Miss Marple's idea of amusement looks like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement and other pleasures

Sometimes, Miss Marple thinks to herself, she makes a choice that people would never expect. Some of them are destined never to be shared with others but, having earned herself 20,000 pounds she could hardly deny herself a chance to see Miss Lemon again. Miss Lemon was, much like Miss Marple, a spinster, she had been married once, never choosing to marry but finding herself married off without much warning. The two, however, had known that the married life was not for them, not really. They used it merely as cover. Neither was ready to be found out. 

They had known each other once before, in their schoolyears and yet, now, alone, they wrote only occasionally. Felicity, Miss Lemon, had asked her to come, as soon as she could. Felicity's employer, a Mr Hercule Poirot, had died and left Felicity with nothing to do. She had been alone for so long that work had become everything to her and now she wrote to ask Jane to come to her, she needed the company. Where most may well have thought Felicity plain, perhaps even ugly, Jane had seen how beautiful she was. She had visited just once. Now she made her way back to Felicity. 

Felicity had met her from the train, smiling as she moved to greet her. 

"Dear Jane..."

"Felicity."

Jane spoke the name softly, unable to stop herself smiling at the other woman. They may have been spinsters and yet, looking at them together, nobody could ever have said they didn't seem to bring a youthful smile to one another's lips. Jane had spent only a little of her money. She was to stay with Felicity and, during the week that followed, she spent little on herself and chose instead to take her pleasure from how happy Felicity was. She paid for dinners, for theatre tickets, for shows, for anything Felicity might suggest. The two would return to Jane's home. Jane had said nothing of how she felt and yet Felicity had known that Jane cared deeply for her. 

Neither woman would speak on how they felt and yet, when Jane took Felicity home it was clear. She was loved, truly loved. Jane had been proud to be seen with Felicity, taking the woman's hand in her own only in private, aware they needed to be discreet. The two would spend the rest of Jane's money together. The two had spent the last of their years together, Jane glad that she had enough money to relax and enjoy herself and treat Felicity as the woman so greatly deserved to be treated. They had sold Felicity's house and the two lived together, Felicity content to sleep curled in Jane's arms. For so long they had been alone. Now they were together.


End file.
